<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wizard and the Fairy of Avalon. by AyamixM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765425">The Wizard and the Fairy of Avalon.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyamixM/pseuds/AyamixM'>AyamixM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthurian Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyamixM/pseuds/AyamixM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enemigos. Amantes. Simplemente conocidos. Miles de historias que involucran a un mago que guió a un rey y a una hada que fue transformada en una bruja.<br/>Reto fictober 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Morgan le Fay</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wizard and the Fairy of Avalon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Día 1. Comodidad.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cerrar los ojos cuando se encontraba a su lado, era para su desgracia, la mayor calma que podía tener desde hace tanto tiempo. Dejar reposar su cabeza ya fuese sobre su brazo mientras él se encontraba sumergido en alguna otra cosa o incluso, sobre su regazo como cuando era una niña y caía dormida luego de sus estudios, le llenaba de tranquilidad. La mayoría de las veces era así, simplemente luego de una típica discusión entre ambos (siendo que ella comenzaba) buscaba que el único ruido que se escuchara entre ambos, fuese sus respiraciones.</p><p>El sentir como de manera distraída él jugaba con su cabello largo entre sus dedos mientras fingía estar dormida, se había vuelto una costumbre que muy en su interior disfrutaba. Pues le hacía recordar aquellos tiempos en donde no era más que una joven aun llena de inocencia. No, no debía uno confundirse, no extrañaba estar bajo el miedo y la humillación de quienes la apuntaban como una bruja. Simplemente, eran los momentos de paz que podía aceptar que añoraba cada vez que estaba con él o incluso con sus hermanas.</p><p>A pesar de ello, estaba segura de que era la única de sentir aquello. En varias ocasiones había soltado el comentario sobre el cómo sus emociones negativas afectarían al mago, quizás en un intento de mantener esa separación entre ambos y así evitar el repetir lo mismo de siempre. Irónicamente, más lo había dicho, más tiempo pasaban juntos.</p><p>—Eres un idiota —llegó a decir entre sus pensamientos, sabiendo que él estaba consciente de ellos, de otra manera no esbozaría esa sonrisa siempre que terminaba por rendirse y quedarse en esa posición a su lado.</p><p>Llegó al punto en donde poco le interesó el por qué Merlín hacía aquello, por qué siempre la terminaba por buscar, hacerla enojar y al final siendo ella quien se refugiaba en esa calidez que extrañamente, esa criatura con sangre de demonio poseía, quizás por lo mismo y el hecho de que se excusaba con ser él quien se alimentaba de esa misma energía negativa que poseía y la caracterizaba, llamándola más una bruja que una hada o sacerdotisa. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por el tiempo que corría, pero cuando sentía que era suficiente o bien, había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado, simplemente soltaba un suspiro para después reincorporarse.</p><p>Él nunca dijo nada, ni siquiera se llegó a molestar en insistir. Quizás porque en el fondo él sabía que de alguna manera eso se repetiría en varias ocasiones. Porque la conocía. Desgraciadamente la conocía muy bien y sabiendo lo egocéntrico que podía ser, sabría que él era de las pocas personas con las que Morgana encontraba esa comodidad que tanto buscaba para descansar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>